They're In Our World Now
by AaniMalfoy1029
Summary: Ryca plays FFX one day, which her best friend, Ani, just so happens to be sucked in. At the end of the game Her TV explodes and out comes Ani, Tidus, and Yuna. But why are Tidus and Yuna there? And..where are the others? It's my first fic so be gentle! R


Ok... this is my first story EVER! So please be gentle if you criticize. I'm a very sensitive person... I knowe this chapter isn't that great, but if you help me improve With praise and criticizim alike I'll get better in no time!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Final Fantasy series, more specifically FFX. Gracias.

* * *

Chapter One: New Arrival.

Ryca Yochami was an interesting 15-year-old girl. She had dark red hair that went past her shoulders, forest brown eyes, and very tan skin. She wore a black necklace with a sliver broken heart, a dagger going straight down the middle. her earrings were black, and she wore ripped blue jeans(naturally, not the fake rips you find in Ambercrombie) with a shirt that said "You BREAK it you BOUGHT it." in red letters dripping with blood. Ryca was an interesting girl

Her eyes were focused on a video game that day. Her favorite one, of course. Final Fantasy X. And, although she played in many times in the past, this time was different. This time, her best friend was one of the main characters. It worried her. Was this where her best friend has been these past few months? It'd explain a lot. It had to be more than a glitch in the game anyway.

Ryca was at the end. The end of Yuna's journey, and the end of Tidus's story. The end of her friend, possibly. Sin burst into pyreflies...and so did Ryca's television.

"Goddamn it! No! It can't be!" She sobbed. It didn't happen.. The only clue about her dearest friend.. Her sister, "Ani.." Ryca began to cry. Harder than he ever did in her entire life Untill she hear a voice.

"What can't be, Ryca? That for the past five months I have been locked up in a game? Or that your TV exploded and I popped out? Well it can be." said a slighter rude, but laughter-filled voice. A voice Ryca knew since the age of 6.

"Ani?" Ryca looked around.

"That's right!" suddenly Ryca was being hugged by a short girl with black hair a purple highlights. "I missed you sister-like figure" the girl pulled away from her. She was just as pretty as Ryca, her eyes were purple, which matched her hair beautifully. She wore black Tripp pants with straps, and an Armor for Sleep band t-shirt. She was much paler than Ryca. They always joked around, saying Ryca was the Sun, and Ani was the Moon. As soon as they saw eachother, they sang their song, ensuring they would be sisters forever,.

"The stars will cry the blackest tears tonight. And this is the moment that I live for, I can smell the ocean air. And here I am, pouring my heart onto these rooftops. Just a ghost to the world; That's exactly, exactly what I need." The two girls laughed. It was their favorite song since age 13. Listing to it at the park...

" Uh... Ani? We're still here yanno." Chimed in a voice. Its sounded like... but...no!That was impossible!

"Ryca, I know what you're thinking. But it's true. They're here.."

"I don't understand why this happened." said a second voce. "I thought that Spira would be free of sorrow after this," the voice then gasped in fear, "And where are the others!"

"Yuna, babe, don't worry, we'll find them. Somehow." Ani comforted her.

"Yeah. Yuna, everything will be okay in the end. We'll find them soon enough. Then we'll get back to Spira," Tidus hugged Yuna, though they both knew the promise was limited.

Ryca looked at the two's clothing. "You guys need proper attire, you're probably gonna be living with me, nd going to school with us. You need the right, " both Ryca and Ani grinned. "look."

Both Tidus and Yuna seemed sceptical about this idea. They didn't even know what a 'mall' was! To comfort them, Rycas also added, "Plus, one prson we have at least an 85 chance of finding there is Rikku. It's her kind of place" Ryca giggled at the thought of Rikku being surrounded by all those stores and all those clothes.

"TO THE MALL!" Ani shouted in glee. Who could blame her, she hasn't been to a decent mall in about half a year.

Tidus and Yuna, however, looked scared. Scared shitless, if you want to be exact.


End file.
